In general, fried food is popular because it is crispy and has aromatic flavor unique to fat. For example, there are oil fried chicken oil, seasoned fried chicken which is made by applying seasoning sauce to fried chicken, fried potato, etc.
Conventionally, for the cooking process, materials are mixed manually and batter is spread on the materials. After that materials are put into the oil container and then fired. This lowers productivity, raises labor charge due to the increase of the number of workers and increases the product cost, thereby decreasing the added value of the product.
To solve the problems, Korean patent No. 963819 suggests an automatic frying machine. As shown in FIG. 1, this machine comprises: a frying container having a heater inside and an inlet opening on the upper front; a lift which lowers frying materials to the frying container to put them into oil or raises them; an upper plate which blocks the upper of the frying container and has an exhaust path to exhaust gas; a filter room; a case which provides an air flow path from an air inlet to an air outlet at the rear upper part through the front and upper parts of the frying container and the first and second filter rooms; an oil filter; an air filter; a exhaust fan; and a controller, wherein oil and odor generated by frying process are filtered twice during the exhaust to remove odor from the exhaust gas.
However, a plurality of cooking process such as cleaning, curing (salting), breading, frying, etc. are required for cooking fried chicken. The prior art has only frying and exhausting functions. Cleaning, curing, breading, etc. are still needed to be processed manually and thus the whole cooking process is not carried out automatically.
Further, in the frying machine of the prior art, once one frying material is inserted into the frying machine, another frying material must be waited until the cooking of the frying material is finished. This has a low productivity since it takes time to finish frying.
Also, in the frying machine of the prior art, an input of a plurality of materials into one frying machine simultaneously to increase the efficiency of cooking causes the materials to be stuck together, thereby resulting a poor quality of the fried food having un-fried parts and over-fried parts.